


Untitled underworld fluff

by lightbrite_rebel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbrite_rebel/pseuds/lightbrite_rebel
Summary: Underworld fluff and captain swan





	Untitled underworld fluff

They are all so tired and worn down as they walk into the house, the one Killian had picked out for Emma and himself, the underworld version of it atleast. It's not in much different shape than the loft had been, everything was covered in sheets and a pictures of Killian and Emma sits on a table by the door. Snow is leaning heavely on David followed by Henry who is just about walking in his sleep as Regina guides him into the living room with Robin not far behind. They all turn towers Emma as she walks in the door with her arms around Killian's waist supporting him as he clings to her aswell. 

"There are plant of room here so take one and gets some rest and we can plan and exit tomorrow after we've all had some rest." Emma tells everyone as she heads for the stairs and up to the master bedroom, she may have healed Killian but he is still so exhausted. Once in the room she leans against the door closing her eyes, Killian lays against her right arm around her waist and his left braced on the door by her head. He leans his forehead against hers sighing.

"I love you so much. You don't know how brilliant you are making your way here for me. I've missed you." He tells her leaning in to capture her lips with his. She puts her arms around his neck pulling him closer and relaxing completely against the door and into the kids.

"I love you too, and I just couldn't do it without you" she tells him with tears in her eyes

"I'm here now and have no plans of leaving you anytime soon, or ever if I have any say in it" he says brushing a kiss along her lips and pulling her towards the bed waiting down on the edge.

"We can talk later right now we really need to get some rest" she says tells him putting her arms around his shoulders and leaning in for another kiss.

"Sounds wonderful" he mumbles against her.lips and sliding his arms around her waist and his hand down into her back pocket.

"Just give me a..." he cuts her off with a

"What's this?" Pulling out a picture from her pocket

"Uh..."

"I've seen this before, Robin had it on his phone. Said it was from Selena of their baby." He says looking at he with an odd expression " why do ypu have a picture og Robin's baby with you?"

"It's...its not...not Robin's " she says quietly looking down 

"Emma.. this says Jones at the top." He says standing to move next to her but she didn't look at him " Emma look at me" putting his hook under her chin to tilt her head up to look at hime. She does and is surprised to see happiness and hope in his eyes.

"Are you pregnant? Is this mine? Ours?"

He sounds so hopeful she couldn't do anything but nis. Words not working for her right now. Next thing she knows she's being pulled in for a hug and kiss and he's letting out a string of happy words that she can't make out to focused on the joy coming off of him. He falls back onto the bed taking her with him.

"This is wonderful you have made me the happiest man ever." She responds by kissing him.


End file.
